


现实的一种

by MozartonMars



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartonMars/pseuds/MozartonMars
Summary: 一段狗血的三角关系。时间线没有深究，请不要在意。【首发随缘，搬运存文】





	现实的一种

**Author's Note:**

> 配合陈奕迅的《不来也不去》食用，效果更佳。

比利拉下弦窗的遮阳板。刺目的阳光依然在争先恐后地抢着从它们可能找到的一切缝隙中溜进机舱，但比利觉得安全了。他闭上眼睛，大部分的面庞已经安稳地藏在阴影之中，这下戴姆无论如何都不可能知道他是否在发呆了。  
  
蘑菇还躺在机舱的后面，在一群毫无心肝的人之中，与世无争地睡着。比利一阵难过。更多的是愤怒，对自己的愤怒。在蘑菇牺牲后的第三个小时，戴姆吻了他，虽然那是一个像是被狠狠踹了一脚的亲吻。然而从那一刻开始，他的全部身心都陷入了这个吻之中。即使他还沉浸在失去蘑菇的悲伤里，可他也无时无刻不在琢磨戴姆的吻。  
  
现在，他恨自己。与蘑菇的尸体同机回国让他前所未有地意识到，蘑菇永远地离开了。而他对他的悼念居然只有短短的两个小时。  
  
哦，蘑菇。  
  
比利深吸了一口气。  
  
“林恩，你又在发呆了。”戴姆的声音骤然响起。比利睁开眼，不知何时，坐在身旁的芒果变成了戴姆。他脸上的神色和往日一样警觉而锐利，十分英俊。然而比利第一次不想看他的眼睛。  
  
他又闭上了眼。  
  
戴姆在他耳边静静地呼吸着。他有一种错觉，仿佛回到了戴姆和蘑菇终于接纳他的那天。  
  
他讲完了他的故事，戴姆对他的评价依旧是个混蛋少年犯。可他不在乎。他又回到健身房，一直呆到傍晚，等他洗完澡出来，天已经快要黑了。  
  
他照例沿着营地边缘的钢丝网走了一圈。他喜欢看铁网将自己和浩瀚沙海隔开，这会让他产生一种被禁锢的自由感，危险又安全。他享受着沙漠夜晚渐凉渐硬的风，然后他听到了模糊的谈话声。  
  
“…新来的小子很有趣。”这是蘑菇的声音。他的声音有一种特殊的金属质地，比利不可能听错。  
  
接着是戴姆略带慵懒的戏谑：“你可千万别用你那套玩意儿祸害他。” 还附带了两声短促的嘲笑。  
  
“你…？” 蘑菇没有把话讲完，戴姆却仿佛明白了什么，他的声音突然严肃起来：“不。你最好也不要。”  
  
“有你父亲最近的消息吗？”沉默之后蘑菇转换了话题，比利听得出他语气里的期待。  
  
戴姆沉默了很久，然后哧的一哂。“当然没有。为什么要对一个该死的家族耻辱表现出丝毫的兴趣和关心呢？”  
  
没人再说话。比利听着他们的脚步声越来越远，才开始大口呼吸，他居然屏息了如此之久，心脏都要从嘴里跳出来。  
  
如此优秀的戴姆居然会是家族的耻辱吗？比利不敢想。但他得知了戴姆的秘密，眼神便总是不由自主地瞟向戴姆。  
  
就是从那时开始的吧。他发现戴姆盯着他的眼神十分奇特。  
  
比利在座椅上挪动了一下身体。他觉得更累了。  
  
如果没有那次侦察任务就好了。  
  
戴姆把比利从那个极端分子的手里解救出来之后，死死地抓着他的双肩，几乎是脸贴脸地看着他。他当时一定是晕了，否则他不会觉得那时的戴姆居然想要亲他。  
  
而他在眩晕之中，轻声问戴姆：“中士，你是同性恋吗？”  
  
比利不确定这个问题是否真的被自己问出了口。因为他记不起戴姆的回答了。他甚至记不起戴姆的反应。  
  
他的记忆仿佛断片了。他记得他们如何回到营地，记得他们如何被表扬，记得他依旧被全连的人群嘲是处男。他甚至记得那天在浴室里，他看到戴姆皮肤上的伤痕。  
  
可他唯独想不起这个。  
  
直到蘑菇牺牲的那一刻。他想起来，那个自己又怕又期待的问题脱口而出之后，不知哪来的勇气，他无所畏惧地盯着戴姆的眼睛，灰绿色的瞳仁里仿佛有风暴，而比利如同置身暴风眼，安然无恙。周围的一切都仿佛离比利而去，他们依旧维持着几乎是脸贴脸的姿势，比利发誓他可以听到戴姆的心跳。他们直视着对方仿佛过了一个世纪之久，戴姆别开了眼睛。  
  
比利被拉回现实。他感受到肩膀上传来的重量：“No ask, no tell. 比利，你的新兵训练究竟是怎么过的。” 蘑菇说完，把比利从戴姆手中解救了出来。戴姆垂着眼睛，看不出表情。比利看向蘑菇。他正看着戴姆。他的眼神很深，很宁静。  
  
正如他临死时望向天空的神情。  
  
现在，比利明白了，那是眷恋，也是解脱。  
  
比利睁开眼。身旁的座位空着，他松了口气。回忆真是一件蠢事。比利揉了揉眼睛，努力把泪意憋回去。  
  
在储藏室里，戴姆一边哭一边说“我就知道会是你！我真他妈的为你骄傲！”并且终于带着硝烟和尘土的气息狠狠亲上他的时候，他感到一种负罪的甜蜜。  
  
仿佛一种背叛。  
  
飞机就要降落了，比利身旁的座位依旧空着。  
  
戴姆没有再回来。  
  
【The End】


End file.
